Klonowy Cień
Klonowy Cień (ang. Mapleshade) – Była partnerka Jabłkowego Zmierzchu, matka Modrzewia, Łatka i Płatka. Niegdyś wojowniczka w Klanie Pioruna, aktualnie znajduje się w Ciemnym Lesie. Wygląd Duża, szylkretowa kocica. Jej sierść jest gruba i gęsta, posiada puchaty biały ogon. Ma wiele blizn i bursztynowe oczy. Charakter Klonowy Cień była zakochana w Jabłkowym Zmierzchu po uszy. Była także o niego zazdrosna. Wykazywała się odwagą gdy broniła swoje kocięta. Zapewne była także cierpliwa. Po śmierci swoich kociąt była zdeterminowana by je pomścić. W bardzo sprytny sposób okłamywała Krzywą Łapę, kiedy ten odwiedzał Mroczną Puszczę we śnie. Celem Klonowego Cienia było sprowadzenie go na złą drogę i zarażenie chorą ambicją, która już w nim kwitła. szylkretowa kocica wmawiała mu,że do właśnie takiego miejsca idą po śmierci naprawdę wielkie koty, w ten sposób trafiając w jego czuły punkt. Kiedy Krzywa Łapa odkrył prawdę o niej, ta wściekała się z niepowodzenia i próbowała po raz kolejny nim zamanipulować, twierdząc , że nigdy nie wyrośnie na przywódcę. Jej uczeń odpowiada jednak, że nic go to nie obchodzi, bo wszyscy jego bliscy i on sam będą bezpiecznie prowadzeni przez Klan Gwiazdy i za życia i po śmierci. Historia Super Edycja Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy Kiedy Burza spada i łamie mu szczękę na kamieniach podczas ucieczki przed Gęsim Piórem, widzi Klonowy Cień, chociaż nie jest wymieniona w tekście. Mówi mu, że to nie czas na jego śmierć, patrząc na niego znad rzeki, po czym znika. Burza, niedawno nazwany Krzywym, ucieka z Klanu Rzeki, a kocica pojawia się w jego śnie i radzi mu wrócić do domu. Prosi Krzywego o złożenie obietnicy, mówiąc, że może stać się silniejszy niż jego Klanowicze, dopóki przestrzega kodeksu wojownika i pozostaje lojalny wobec swojego klanu ponad wszystko inne. Krzywy z podekscytowaniem obiecuje, a Klonowy Cień mówi mu, że ma przed sobą wielkie przeznaczenie. Kociak nieustannie myśli o tym, że jego przewodnikiem jest kot z Klanu Gwiazdy i myśli, że szylkretowa robi mu przysługę. W końcu Krzywa Łapa zostaje uczniem i chętnie trenuje z Dębową Łapę, jego bratem. Klonowy Cień stale przypomina mu, że musi być lojalny wobec swojego klanu, jak obiecał. Mówi kocurowi, że nie może zaprzyjaźnić się z Wierzbową Łapę, ponieważ odwróci jego uwagę od treningu. Krzywa Łapa wpada w szał, kiedy Klonowy Cień mu to mówi i mimo wszystko postanawia przyjaźnić się z drugą uczennicą. Klonowy Cień kontynuuje trening z Krzywą Szczęką nawet po tym, jak zostaje wojownikiem, mówiąc, że jego trening jeszcze się nie skończył i że nadal jest jej uczniem. Kocur odciąga psa od obozu Klanu Rzeki, gdy jego matka, Deszczowy Kwiat, umiera na brzegu rzeki. Chce zawołać Jeżynową Jagodę i spróbować ją uratować, ale Klonowy Cień mówi mu, żeby dalej walczył, i że musi ocalić resztę swoich członków klanu. Krzywa Szczęka niechętnie dołącza do Dębowego Serce, zostawiając Deszczowy Kwiat na śmierć. Dębowe Serce jest wściekły na Krzywą Szczękę za to, że ją zostawił, mówiąc, że gdyby Krzywa Szczęka został, mógłby ją uratować. Muszlowe Serce rezygnuje ze stanowiska zastępcy, by zostać starszym, a Gradowa Gwiazda interpretuje zniekształconą, zwiniętą w kłębek wiewiórkę na stosie zdobyczy, jako znak od Klanu Gwiazdy, mówiący, że Krzywa Szczęka powinien być nowym zastępcą. Klonowy Cień ujawnia potem, że to ona podłożyła znak. Postrzępiony Ogon, podczas treningu ze swoim uczniem, Osetowym Pazurem, zdradza Krzywej Szczęce, że nie trenuje w Klanie Gwiazdy, ale w Miejscu, gdzie brak gwiazd, miejscu, do którego idą duchy kotów nie zasługujących na Klan Gwiazdy. Słysząc to, Krzywa Szczęka jest wściekły na Klonowy Cień za to, że go okłamała, ale kocica sprytnie wyjaśnia, że nigdy nie mówiła, że są w Klanie Gwiazdy. Krzywa Szczęka odmawia słuchania jej od tego momentu. Wkrótce Więcej... Nowele Zemsta Klonowego Cienia Klonowy Cień po raz pierwszy pojawia się na Zgromadzeniu. Wojownik Klanu Wiatru, Prędki Lot, syczy na nią, mówiąc, że przeszła po jego ogonie. Kotka przeprasza i wtapia się w tłum kotów. W międzyczasie, Dębowa Gwiazda mówi o tym, jak wojownicy Klanu Pioruna zagonili kilka żmij do ich gniazda i zablokowali dziurę kamieniami. Starszy z Klanu Cienia chrząka i stwierdza, że mieli szczęście, że nie zostali pokąsani. Inny kot przypomina ucznia, Bagienną Łapę, został ugryziony przez węża na swoim pierwszym patrolu. Klonowy Cień podchodzi do grupki kotów z Klanu Rzeki, które warczą na nią i wspominają dzień, w którym jeden z ich wojowników, Jabłkowy Zmierzch, zepchnął wojownika z Klanu Pioruna, Brzozowy Pysk z urwiska nad rzeką i ten utonął. Jego uczennica, Kwitnąca Łapa, rzuciła się, by go uratować, ale zginęła razem z nim. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Klonowy Cień idzie do Jabłkowego Zmierzchu, wojownika Klanu Rzeki. Cieszy się, że go widzi i pyta, gdzie podziewał się w ciągu ostatnich kilku księżyców. Kocur odpowiada, że patrole podwoiły się i nie był w stanie wymknąć się z obozu; obiecuje, że spotkają się w najbliższym czasie. Szylkretowa mówi Jabłkowemu zmierzchowi, że spodziewa się jego kociąt. Wojownik jest zachwycony, a Klonowy Cień mówi mu, że nie zobaczą się przed porodem. Chwilę później, wojowniczka Klanu Rzeki, Trzcinowy Połysk, odsuwa Jabłkowego Zmierzcha od Klonowego Cienia. Kiedy szylkretowa widzi, jak dwa koty się oddalają, w myślach mówi Trzcinowemu Połyskowi, żeby zostawiła w spokoju jej partnera, dodając, że ma kocięta, które udowadniają, że kocur jest jej. Następnego ranka, Klonowy Cień zostaje obudzona przez Pokrzywową Łapę, który mówi jej, że Trzmieli Ogon chce zabrać ją na patrol. Kiedy kocica wynurza się z legowiska, uczeń pyta, dlaczego jest tak powolna, a ona dokucza mu, pytając, co zrobiłaby Jelenia Cętka, gdyby go usłyszała. Zakłopotany, Pokrzywowa Łapa przyznaje, że prawdopodobnie zmusiłaby go do poszukiwania kleszczy na starszyźnie. Kiedy Trzmieli Ogon wzywa Klonowy Cień do przyłączenia się do patrolu, kotka mówi mu, że oczekuje kociąt, a kocur przeprasza ją, niezręcznie gratulując. Plamiasta Nadzieja podchodzi do Klonowego Cienia i pyta, czy to Brzozowy Pysk jest ojcem kociąt. Szylkretowa nie odpowiada, a Plamiasta Nadzieja entuzjastycznie mówi przyjaciółce, że jest szczęśliwa, że jej brat będzie żył w tych kociętach. Kiedy Klonowy Cień leży w swoim gnieździe, Plamiasta Nadzieja leży obok niej, obiecując, że będzie troszczyć się o nią i jej kocięta. Klonowy Cień przypomina sobie, że nigdy nie powiedziała, że Brzozowy Pysk jest ich ojcem, i że to jego siostra to sobie wymyśliła. Uważa, że jest to szansa dana jej przez Klan Gwiazdy, aby zataić prawdziwe korzenie dzieci. Później, kocica w wielkim bólu rodzi trójkę kociąt: Modrzewia, Łatka i Płatek. Karmicielka prosi Plamiastą Nadzieję o przyniesienie jej wody. Po wyjściu wojowniczki, Krucze Skrzydło mówi, że dzięki tym kociętom, Plamiasta Nadzieja odzyskała chęć życia, utraconą po śmierci brata. Klonowy Cień chowa swój pysk w swoich dzieciach, mrucząc, że są darem dla Klanu Pioruna. Trzy wschody słońca później, Klonowy Cień odwiedzają Dębowa Gwiazda i Plamiasta Nadzieja. Kocica opowiada dzieciom, że Dębowa Gwiazda jest ich przywódcą. Jej futro jeży się niewygodnie, gdy kocur mówi, że są jego krewnymi. Kiedy Plamiasta Nadzieja wraca z kretem, Klonowy Cień dziękuje jej za przyniesienie świeżej zwierzyny i wyjaśnia, jak nazwała kociaki. Gdy Plamiasta Nadzieja pyta, dlaczego nie nazwała ich po ojcu, szylkretowa wyjaśnia, że każde z nich jest osobnym kotem i nie potrzebują imienia Brzozowego Pyska. Dębowa Gwiazda mówi, że Klan Pioruna ma szczęście, mając Klonowy Cień jako karmicielkę, a Plamiasta Nadzieja dodaje, że nie może się doczekać zobaczenia pysków kotów z Klanu Rzeki, gdy usłyszą o nowych kotach gotowych do obrony terytorium. Karmicielka sugeruje, że powinna powiedzieć zwłaszcza Jabłkowemu Zmierzchowi. Wojowniczka warczy, że nie powinna z nim rozmawiać, ale Klonowy Cień protestuje, mówiąc, że musi, aby udowodnić kocurowi, jak silne są kocięta Brzozowego Pyska. Dębowa Gwiazda twierdzi, że nie zrobi nic złego, jeśli powiadomi Klan Rzeki, że Klan Pioruna ma więcej wojowników do obrony tego, co słuszne. Klonowy Cień zwraca uwagę, że kodeks wojownika mówi, że muszą okazywać litość wojownikom, których pokonali. Plamiasta Nadzieja syczy, że Jabłkowy Zmierzch nie okazał litości Brzozowemu Pyskowi i Kwiecistej Łapie. Według Klonowego Cienia, upadek Brzozowego Pyska był wypadkiem, ale nie mówi tego. Myśli też, że Kwiecista Łapa nigdy nie powinna skakać za nim. Nic jednak nie mówi, nie chcąc ujawnić swojej miłości do Jabłkowego Zmierzchu. Plamiasta Nadzieja mówi, że kociaki szylkretowej są najlepszymi rzeczami, jakie kiedykolwiek zdarzyły się w lesie, ale Klonowy Cień mówi krótko, że kociaki są jej, a wojowniczka powinna zostawić je w spokoju. Dwa księżyce później, Klonowy Cień obserwuje swoje dzieci. Zajęcze Futro ćwiczy z nimi skoki i mówi, że ich domniemany ojciec, Brzozowy Pysk był w tym lepszy. Kocica zaczyna się denerwować i zabiera kociaki, ale starszy nic sobie z tego nie robi. Klonowy Cień syczy na starszego za jego krytykę i zabiera kociaki na spacer po lesie. Natychmiast idą nad rzekę i pływają w niej. Szylkretowa pęka z dumy i miłości, myśląc, że naprawdę są w połowie z Klanu Rzeki. Łatek kładzie się na gałązce pośrodku rzeki i jest zbyt wyczerpany, aby wrócić. Nagle pojawia się patrol Klany Rzeki, składający się z Kolczastego Ogona, Jabłkowego Zmierzchu i Mlecznego Futra i nie są zbyt zadowoleni, widząc poczynania kociąt. Jabłkowy Zmierzch mówi, że nie stanowią zagrożenia i płynie do Łatka, oddając go z powrotem Klonowemu Cieniowi. Karci ją za zbliżanie się tak blisko granicy, ale szeptem dodaje, że jest dumny z kociąt. Po odejściu patrolu, kotka zostaje zatrzymana przez Krucze Skrzydło, który widział całe zajście. Medyk wyjawił jej, że otrzymał omen w postaci małego strumienia w jego legowisku z trzema kawałkami trzciny i wnioskuje, że ojcem Łatka, Płatka i Modrzewia jest kot z Klanu Rzeki. Klonowy Cień jest przerażona. Przysięga, że gdy kociaki podrosną, ujawni prawdę, ale kocur mówi, że nie może pozwolić jej okłamywać Klanu, sam też nie może tego robić. Szylkretowa rozpaczliwie błaga go, ale Krucze Skrzydło jest nieustępliwy. Klonowy Cień patrzy, jak odchodzi, martwic się o niepewną przyszłość jej i kociąt. Wmawia sobie, że Klan Pioruna zaakceptuje kociaki. Później, Dębowa Gwiazda każe wyznać Klonowemu Cieniowi, kto jest ojcem kociąt. Kocica odważnie oznajmia, że ich ojcem jest Jabłkowy Zmierzch, przez co zostaje wygnana z Klanu. Szylkretowa odchodzi, wcześniej obiecując zemstę. Razem ze swoimi dziećmi postanawia znaleźć schronienie w Klanie Rzeki, ale podczas przeprawy przez rzekę, kociaki porywa zbyt silny prąd. Jabłkowy Zmierzch obwinia ją o śmierć kociąt, a przywódca Klanu Rzeki nie pozwala jej się zatrzymać na jego terenie nawet przez jedną noc. Przeraża się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Jabłkowy Zmierzch mówi, że już jej nie kocha i każe jej odejść. Szylkretowa syczy, że będą żałować swojej decyzji, tak samo jak Klan Pioruna. Wkrótce Więcej... Cytaty Ciekawostki * Klonowy Cień była spokrewniona z Błękitną Gwiazdą. * Była bardzo przywiązana do swoich kociąt. * Zabiła medyka Klanu Pioruna, dlatego że wyjawił tajemnicę pochodzenia jej kociąt. * Kocięta Klonowego Cienia umarły przez utopienie się w rzece, gdy po wygnaniu z klanu Pioruna Klonowy Cień szukała wsparcia u jej partnera, Jabłkowego Zmierzcha w klanie Rzeki. Galeria Mapleshade.kit.png| Jako kociak Mapleshade.warrior.png| Jako wojownik Klonowy Cień.png| W Ciemnym Lesie Filmy mały|203x203px|lewo mały|210x210px mały|203x203px|lewo mały|218x218px|centruj Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Koty chodzące po Ciemnym Lesie Kategoria:Karmiciele Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Wojownicy, którzy złamali kodeks Kategoria:Postacie główne de:Ahornschatten en:Mapleshade fi:Mapleshade fr:Ombre d'Érable ru:Кленовница